Only In the Night
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: "There's so much about us that just isn't compatible. You're another world. You're years beyond me." "Then what are we now? Right here in this moment, what are we to you, Ichigo?"


How did they come to be here?

The question, both knew the answer to. The real question, how long could this last before they both came to realize the horrible reality of this situation?

She sat content on the edge of the human boys mattress. The window beside her open, letting in a gentle early autumn breeze.

The moon casting a pale glow off her doll skin.

The air cooled her slightly sweaty skin from the previous activities that had taken place upon this mattress moments before.

"Rukia..." The boy with the soft orange mane sat lazily between her legs on the floor. His own skin slightly glistening with sweat. His head resting against her right inner thigh, tired.

Ask Ichigo Kurosaki if he would ever find himself sleeping with the petite beauty a few years ago, he would had straight out said no, impossible.

It's funny what a few years together can do to you.

His arms, hooked around her legs and coming up to rest on her thighs, pulled her closer to him ever so slightly. He took in her scent, the fact that she was really here with him.

For how long?

His face turned in to her leg, letting his nose and mouth press up against her inner thigh, giving it a gentle and slow kiss.

"What's the matter?" The ravens voice was concerned, yet gentle all at once. It put him at ease.

The way she reached out her long fingers to run through his soft locks, which she could say she preferred at its new longer length, almost lulled him to sleep.

He didn't want to sleep. If he closed his eyes, would she still be here when he opened them? Could he keep her, covered in nothing but one of his dress shirts, close like this forever?

The reality was, no. She was God knows how many years older than him. He was only a human. A baby compared to her.

Yet, since when did he start caring about things like that?

"Ichigo?" This time he brought both her hands out to tame his mane. If she kept that up, he'd soon be out like a light.

"How long?" He mumbled into her skin.

"What?"

"This will be over soon. We both know this can't be us." He kissed her thigh again, closing his eyes.

"And why not?" She said it with a smile, something she did a lot lately. Smile for him.

"There's so much about us that just isn't compatible. You're another world. You're years beyond me."

"Then what are we now? Right here in this moment, what are we to you, Ichigo?" She questioned.

She wanted to know, to put his mind at ease someway or another. He was scared.

He could not answer her on the spot, because he didn't know himself. Couldn't they just be this for now? With no words to have to describe it? Did _everything _truly need a reason to be?

"I...I don't know."

She smiled.

"Then let it be. For now, let this be us right here. Just this. We don't have to worry about what morning will bring."

"But maybe..."

"Hmm?" One hand untangled from his hair to gently caress his cheek.

"Maybe somewhere later on, not like later today or anything, somewhere down the road it can be more of what this is..." He opened his eye.

"More of...this?" She tilted her head at him.

"More _from _this. Not just what happens in the night. During the day, hands linked together." He unhooked his left arm from her leg and brought it up to one of hers in his hair, taking it and intertwining their fingers. "Not just for us to see, but other as well."

"Others as well huh?" She smirked, knowing.

"And then this as well." This time unhooking the other arm and leaning up on his knees, brushing his lips softly with hers. "Not just, in here. In this room."

"More from this...yet you understand how different we are." She threw his words right back at him, wondering if he understood them himself.

"Even so, can't we try that? Try..."

"When we get there. For now I want _this._ Just this, to not have to share what we have with everyone else just yet."

"How selfish, keeping me to yourself." He was only teasing. Truth be told, he didn't want to share either.

he rest his head against her soft chest, enjoying the feeling of her hands gently roaming his hair and back. He was slowly falling asleep in her embrace.

"Let's be this, just in the night."

"Only in the night."


End file.
